She Will Be Loved
by InfiniteBeauty93
Summary: When Clarke finds out Finn has been cheating on her she runs home a mess only to have her best friend Bellamy comfort her. Bellamy, whose loved Clarke for years, tries to cheer the girl up only causing her to realize that the guy she was supposed to be with was in front of her all along.


Disclaimer – I don't own the 100 if I did Clarke and Octavia would have had a friendship reunion already. Also don't own the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.

She Will Be Loved

Clarke stomped up to the door to her apartment that she shared with her best friend Octavia. She had tears streaming down her face and her hands were shaking so badly that she could barely hold the keys steadily in her hands. This had just been the worst night of her life.

It hadn't started out that way. In fact earlier that day she planned to have an amazing night. Her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, Finn had been working nights, or so she had thought now she wasn't so sure, and they hadn't had a proper date in weeks. So she decided to surprise him. He had given her a key to his apartment for emergencies and she had used it to plan her surprise.

She had spent the whole afternoon of her day off cooking and preparing Finn's favorite meal. She couldn't wait until he got home. She had a romantically set table, candlelight, and had rented a movie they could watch later on. They loved to have stay in dates, now she wondered if that was because her boyfriend didn't want to be seen with her in public.

Everything was ready and she was just waiting for Finn to come home. She had even put on her new teal dress and curled her hair so it had a large wavy curl texture to it.

And then he came home…with someone else.

All three of them looked dead shocked when Finn entered his candle lit apartment with a pretty brunette who asked Finn who Clarke was almost immediately.

Finn looked like a dear in headlights and Clarke immediately realized what was happening. But the brunette wasn't just some one night stand they had been dating for a lot longer than Clarke had Finn had been.

When she finally got the door open she slid in hoping to just go to her room and cry. Unfortunately for her Octavia, Octavia's brother and Clarke's best friend Bellamy, Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln, and their mutual friends Jasper and Monty were all sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"You're home early?" Octavia said questioningly looking over from the couch.

Clarke nodded and muttered "Yeah" attempting to put her coat on the coat rack only to have it fall off. It was the middle of winter so five fluffy winter coats were already taking up more space than the coat rack offered. Her coat fell to the ground and she threw it on the rack again and it repeated the cycle by falling again. Frustrated she picked up the coat tossed it across the room and kicked the coat rack yelling "This fucking coat rack is a fucking piece of shit. Fuck it, fuck winter, fuck jackets!" Then stomped to her room slamming the door behind before anyone had time to respond.

The remaining five looked around at each other speechless. It wasn't like Clarke to flip out. Finally Jasper asked if she was on her period and Octavia threw a pillow at his head and called him an idiot.

"No stupid. She was planning on surprising Finn with a romantic dinner. Just because a girl is mad doesn't mean she's on her period?!" She tossed another pillow at his head.

Bellamy stood up feeling worried about Clarke and wanting to make sure she was okay. She was his best friend, well truth be told Bellamy had felt way more for Clarke then just seeing her as a best friend for a while now but he had been worried to tell her and when he finally built up the courage to say something he was stopped by her telling him she had met Finn.

He headed towards Clarke's room while Octavia gave Jasper a long lecture on all the reasons a girl may be mad that don't involve their period.

Without even knocking he opened the door to her room. He and Clarke had been close so long they tended to walk over the normal boundaries of friendship. It had taken a lot of work to get there though, when he first met her all they did was argue and he thought she was kind of stuck up. Once they got older things changed and they became close.

"Clarke what's wrong?" He asked closing the door behind him and heading over towards where she laid on her bed. He sat on the edge and put his hand on her back since she was lying on her stomach, face completely covered in her pillow.

"I hate men." Was all she muttered.

"Clarke…" he said "Come on look at me…"

He helped her sit up and she looked at him sadly. Her eyes were blotchy wet and she had mascara stains below her eyes. "He cheated on me".

Bellamy felt anger fill him inside. Finn had always seemed a bit slimy to him but he couldn't believe the asshole would cheat on Clarke. He stood up "I'll kill him."

Clarke released a half chuckle half sob and grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "No don't Bellamy…besides he was always cheating on me. I guess I was the other woman. He's had a girlfriend for years. Some childhood friend."

Bellamy felt like he was going to punch a wall. To him Clarke was everything and he had let her go for the past year because he wanted her to be happy. But seeing her now, she wasn't happy she was miserable.

Bellamy sighed and lifted a hand to her face wiping away a stray tear that fell from her eye. "He's an idiot Clarke. He's losing the best thing that ever happened to him."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy. He was looking at her so intently she had to turn away so she wouldn't blush. Shrugging she said "I just feel like the whole last year of my life has been a lie. He's the first guy I ever told I loved."

Bellamy winced feeling a pang of jealousy. "Someday you'll see that there's a guy out there and to him everything he's ever wanted is with you."

She smiled up at him. "Gee Bellamy who knew you were such a romantic."

He smirked "Don't tell anyone?"

"Never" She gave him a teasing smile and a playful shove as her stomach growled. "But I am starving. Despite the fact that I made Finn the most romantic dinner that asshole ruined it before we even ate."

"Okay well let's fix that."

"I don't wanna face everyone out there right now Bellamy." Clarke said realizing she'd have to tell her story again and she didn't want anyone's pity right now.

"Well then we'll go _out_." He said and he took her hand and dragged her out of the apartment before anyone in the living room had a chance to say anything.

…

Clarke smirked as Bellamy took them to one of their favorite restaurants. After planning some beautiful fancy dinner for Finn she ironically just wanted something greasy to eat. Finn had always made her feel weird about eating greasy food. He was on this health kick and once when she half joked was half serious about wanting to eat a whole box of cookies he gave her a look and made a comment about how much she'd regret it when she couldn't fit in her pants. After that she didn't make many food jokes around him.

With Bellamy it was different and she hadn't realized that until they ordered an appetizer of nachos and fought over who got the cheesiest ones. She giggled as he took what looked to be the best nacho, gave his cockiest smirk and the cheese fell onto his shirt in a gooey mess.

"Serves you right" She stuck her tongue out and took a chip eating at as eloquently as one could eat a nacho.

"Oh sorry Princess, I left my table manners at home." Then reaching for her chocolate milkshake he stuck the straw in his mouth taking much more than a sip.

"Hey! Don't you dare drink all of that! I deserve that after tonight!" She joked but felt a small amount of sadness rush over her again. She tried to push it aside but Bellamy noticed, he always noticed.

"You're right you deserve mine too." He pushed his regular milkshake towards her.

"Maybe just a sip…" Clarke teased taking her own fair share of his. She always made fun of Bellamy for getting a plain milkshake saying it was boring but suddenly she realized it was perfect the way it was.

Her burger came and she looked at it mouthwateringly. "Oh my gosh I haven't had a burger in so long." She took a large bite out of it and looked around the familiar diner her and Bellamy had grown accustomed to over the years, way before Finn. Suddenly the casual décor was perfect and it hit her. She didn't need fancy in fact most of the time she _hated_ fancy.

She was trying to be romantic with Finn because she hadn't seen him much lately but it was an act more for his liking then hers. She didn't even like the meal she prepared.

They ate and joked and laughed. It was amazing how just being with Bellamy made her forget everything else. She told him about the two teenagers who had come into the hospital the other day in a panic because their braces had gotten hooked together. And how she was torn between two surgical residencies. And how she wanted to start taking art classes again, just for fun.

She could never tell this stuff to Finn. He always seemed to be in another state of mind when she told him her work stories, giving one word replies, focused on something else. When she said she was unsure about what specialty she wanted as a surgeon he would shrug and say she had to pick one eventually. And he always saw art as a pointless hobby. But Bellamy would intently listen, give advice, and tell her to do what made her happy. It was like they were complete opposites.

"Let's go to the rocks." He said after they had finished eating. The rocks were a place by the ocean they used to hang out when they were younger. It'd be their runaway for all their friends, but most especially Bellamy and Clarke.

"Bellamy it's freezing out." Clarke countered giving him a look.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were afraid of a little cold, Princess." He said smugly getting up and walking towards the door leaving her to follow him as though she were accepting a challenge.

…

She hadn't grabbed a coat but Bellamy had an extra sweatshirt in his car that she wore as she leaned on the hood of his care looking out to the icy ocean. The sky was dark but the stars shone brightly over the ocean. She looked up at them thinking about the past year of her life. She had thought she loved Finn but the more she thought about it the more she realized how hard it could be being with him sometimes. And how she felt closed up with him even after a year.

She looked over at Bellamy whose head was staring up at the sky as he leaned on the car beside her. She didn't get it. It was so easy with Bellamy. She was never afraid to say anything or look a certain way. She ate what she wanted in front of him. Watched reality shows that she found funny that Finn called stupid and a waste of time. Bellamy sat and watched them with her. He was her best friend. Finn was her boyfriend but they didn't have a lot in common. It was as though their whole relationship was based on the physical aspect.

Bellamy smirked and said "We need music."

"Oh my gosh Bellamy that would make this so cheesy." Clarke laughed but he took out his Ipod and put on a song.

"Because you _will_ be loved" He said putting his hand out to dance with her as She Will Be Love by Maroon 5 started playing.

Clarke laughed. "You are such a dork Bellamy Blake" by took his hand willingly anyway. The music swayed and they dance in silence for a few moments without a word. Clarke leaned in and hugged Bellamy making his hard race faster. She closed her eyes lying her head on his shoulder. "Wanna know a secret Bellamy?"

 _I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with a broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved…_

He had his head lying on hers closing his own eyes as he swayed to the music "Sure Princess".

She smiled. "I used to have the biggest crush on you when we first met."

Bellamy's eyes shot open and he felt hope flutter up. "Really?" He gave her a teasing answer despite wanting her to desperately feel that way now.

She giggled. "Yeah I mean you were Octavia's hot older brother and you were _sooo_ charming as you know you are."

He smirked "What made it go away?"

Clarke stopped moving. She had never really thought about it or when she suddenly stopped crushing on Bellamy. Eventually through their snarky banter they became closer and the years flew by. She still thought Bellamy was hot but she had never really given it much thought. "I don't know" she admitted "We became friends and I guess it became a passing thought".

"Huh" He replied feeing slightly disappointed but trying not to show it. "Well I always found you beautiful."

Now Clarke's heart was speeding up. Confession time had gone passed her crush when she met him and Bellamy was now admitting he thought she was beautiful. Yes she found Bellamy attractive but she never admitted it to him. She could feel his heart racing from their closeness and she pulled away. She and Finn had just broken up even if Bellamy was here to comfort her she had to remember that she was going through a breakup and Bellamy was not about to become a rebound.

The song ended as she headed towards the car. She didn't even mention what Bellamy said and he stood a bit bewildered where he left her.

She turned smiling. "Bellamy it's _freezing_. I don't want to go home yet everyone's there. Let's go back to your place and I'll watch that Greek documentary you'd been dying to see."

Bellamy shook out of his shocked state and tried to let it pass that Clarke ignored his comment. Instead a broad smile crossed his face. "The long one?"

Clarke thought about it. "Fine but you can't correct them every time you _think_ they are stating inaccurate facts."

"Excuse me Clarke I _know_ they are inaccurate facts." He joked opening the driver's side of the car. "But I will try to withhold for the Princess." She rolled her eyes laughing getting in the car herself.

….

"Clarke you are going to make a mess…" Bellamy complained as she brought in a bowl of ice cream with chocolate fudge sauce and whip cream stacked about five inches from the top.

"I have to have a snack for the movie."

" _Documentary"_

"Same thing" she took a big spoonful and stuffed it in her mouth as she jumped up on Bellamy's bed which faced the TV only spilling a _little_ onto his bed. "Ooopss" she smirked.

He took the ice cream from her and put a big spoonful in his own mouth. "Now it's mine that's what you get."

"No!" She jumped over him trying to grab the ice cream. "You don't even like this much whip cream."

"I'll get over it." He held the bowl over his head and kept moving it as she tried to grab it. Then he moved it to over the side of the bed and she grabbed his arm and they both went toppling over.

The ice cream had spilt everywhere but neither of them were looking at it. Bellamy had landed directly on top of her and they were in a _very_ close position, faces almost touching.

"Nice going." She breathed feeling her heart going faster than she ever membered it pounding before. "Now neither of us get it."

He smirked he was looking at her lips. "I think there's a little bit right here."

He moved down his face closing in on hers almost to ask if it was okay. She wasn't stopping him and she realized she wanted him to keep going not because she was upset about Finn but because she _wanted_ Bellamy to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips lock with hers first softly. She felt like her breath had been completely removed from her body. She kissed him back slowly and began wrapping her arms around his head.

The kiss deepened and she felt Bellamy lifting her close to him kissing her hard like he had been waiting for years.

His arms were warm around her and held her tightly and suddenly she felt scared. She was kissing Bellamy. The ultimate player. She and Finn had just broken up hours ago because he cheated on her, this was a rebound. Right?

She pulled away not missing the look of hurt on Bellamy's face as she said "We can't do this" and took off running out the door completely forgetting that she didn't have a car there.

Luckily as she ran outside Lincoln pulled into the lot and she ran over. "I know you just got home but can you give me a ride?" She asked and sensing the desperation in her voice he nodded and she got in.

She was happy Lincoln wasn't the type to pry or ask a billion questions letting the silence fall between them. Clarke did notice he kept glancing at her nervously as if he wanted to make sure she was okay so she spoke. "I'm okay it's just been an interesting night."

He nodded leaving it at that and pulled into her apartment parking lot leaving her feel relieved. She started to open the door but Lincoln said his first word since she had got in the car. "Clarke I don't know what happened with you and Finn or you and Bellamy but…sometimes when were scared of getting hurt we don't let ourselves see what's right in front of us."

Clarke looked at him and nodded not really sure what he meant. She figured he knew something was wrong with her and Finn but her and Bellamy had always been best friends. She didn't understand why he'd assume something was going on with them.

"He loves you."

"What?" Clarke was officially confused.

"And I think you love him too."

"Lincoln…I…" She started but he stopped her.

"Just think about what I said" and she once again nodded, gave him a thank you, and walked towards her apartment.

She was happy to see everyone was gone and Octavia had seemed to have gone to bed when she got back. She opened her door and crawled into her bed only to realize she was still wearing Bellamy's sweatshirt. She sighed and tried to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Bellamy and Lincoln's words. What did he mean that Bellamy loved her and he thought she loved him to? And that she was scared.

She got up and opened her drawer to find her make up remover wipes. If she couldn't fall asleep she mine as well take the goop off her face. She groaned seeing they were empty but remembered she might have some in the close so she went there to search.

Standing on her tiptoes she tried to reach the clear box but instead tripped foreward knocking the clear box and an old shoebox onto the floor.

She huffed trying to pick up the mess when she noticed pictures had fallen out of the shoebox. Picking one up she smiled seeing her and Octavia in graduation robes from high school. She smiled thinking about what she could remember from their graduation night.

They had gone to a party and come back to Octavia's house hammered knowing her mother wouldn't be home and Clarke couldn't go to her house because her own parents would've flipped. She had had a blast at their friend Harper's party but for some reason she had always remembered being upset later that night and crying but she could never remember over what. Then it hit her and she felt sick in her stomach as her memory flooded back to her.

" _Oh my gosh I'm soooooo drunk…" Clarke giggled as they reached Octavia's door. They had taken a cab back to her house and were at the door as Octavia fumbled with the keys._

" _Did you SEE ME KISSING ATOM!?" Octavia started shouting without really realizing it and Clarke started cracking up nearly tripping on the steps._

" _I saw…I don't know what I saw…" Clarke said starting to crack herself up again._

 _Octavia finally opened the door and turned the lights on to reveal a very embarrassed Bellamy on the couch with some girl._

" _Shit sorry…" He said luckily wearing pants but he was throwing his shirt that had come off back on. The girl next to him patted down her hair._

As Clarke began to remember she also began to remember how she felt walking in on Bellamy hooking up with this girl. The sick feeling she had; how she sobered up almost instantly feeling her heart break. She hadn't known before that night that seeing Bellamy with another girl would bother her so much but it did. She hadn't even realized she had felt that way. And then Lincoln's words started to make sense.

She _was_ scared of feeling anything for Bellamy. That night she had realized what type of reputation he had and that he never really held a girlfriend even as they got older. So she went for Finn who didn't seem like such a risk to hurt her, she had been wrong but now she was starting to realize that was what she had been afraid Bellamy would do to her.

But Bellamy had always been there. Even when they were younger and didn't pay much attention to each other she knew deep down he was a decent guy. And when they became close and she thought her initial crush and attraction had faded she realized it had only gotten worse without her realizing it. She had fallen in love with him and that night seeing him with another girl broke her heart.

Bellamy wasn't a rebound he was just the guy she had always loved but been afraid to let herself see it.

Realizing she had to see him she jumped off the ground and ran to the door quickly putting on her shoes. She opened the door only to see him standing there with his hand up ready to knock.

He spoke first "Clarke…I…" But she stopped him.

"You scare me Bellamy." She admitted and he looked at her confused. "You're attractive and you know it and you're always with a new girl. You're a player you love to play the field and Finn just cheated on me and I can't be one of your one night stands…"

Bellamy cut her off by crushing his lips into hers. Her breath stopped again as the words she was going to say left her mind. He pulled away and looked at her lovingly. "I can't love them." He practically whispered. "I hook up with tons of girls trying desperately to find one that can make me love them. I want that relationship I want the love and all that cheesy crap. But I can't love them Clarke because when I wake up the next morning I'm always disappointed that it's not you."

She felt speechless and he walked closer to her. "Seeing you with Finn sucked because I wanted more than anything to be him. I wanted to be with you and be the one you loved. Do you remember your graduation night? You were pretty drunk…"

Clarke nodded slowly wondering what he was getting at.

"That year was the one I started getting closer to you and I started to see how amazing you are. But you were going off to medical school and I realized that that freaked me out. I hooked up with a girl that night because I was trying to forget about you and then I remember you walking in. And the look on your face…it was like it hurt you to see me with someone else. I wanted to talk to you about it but then you started dating that guy and I told myself it meant nothing you were just drunk. But that night when I saw your face I realized I couldn't see you upset that it broke me to see you upset. I didn't deserve you even if you did fall for me. I never said anything though even when you were single. I couldn't I couldn't lose you Clarke. I couldn't be with those girls more than a one night stand because I am madly in love with you."

Clarke stared at him in awe for a moment processing what he had just said. She was practically shaking and her breathing was rapid. "I'm scared Bellamy".

He pulled her towards him and looked her in the eyes. "So am I. But I'll never hurt you."

She was the one that broke the remaining distance this time kissing with her hands holding his face. She pulled away slowly. "It was always you…" She whispered the realization hitting.

"I love you Clarke." He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you Bellamy Blake" She said pulling him in and kissing him and finally letting herself let go of her fears.

…

A/n – so yeah kinda cheesy but I really wanted to write a oneshot for these two so I hope you like it. Sorry for those who love Finn for making him look bad but it was necessary for the story. Anyway these two are precious so I love to write about them. Hope you enjoy and if you could review and tell me what you think that'd be great. Thanks!


End file.
